


Перец

by toshaolen



Category: ChroNoiR, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshaolen/pseuds/toshaolen
Summary: Что если небеса дадут еще один шанс Канае вернуть крылья, но с небольшой оговоркой. Ему придётся  восстановить справедливость, убив демона лишившего его крыльев более сотни лет назад.
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Kudos: 6





	Перец

**Author's Note:**

> !возможны ошибки! местами графомания!  
> описание душевных и физических страданий. 
> 
> точно хочешь читать дальше? тогда вперед.  
> приятного чтения

Звуки видеоигры не стихали. Пальцы маневрировали над клавиатурой со скоростью пулеметной очереди нажимая на клавиши. Полное погружение в игру внезапно прервалось. Все мониторы выключились. Парень отпихнулся от стола, сбрасывая наушники и микрофон.  
\- чёртов свет. Кузуха~, выключи предохранитель.  
Шатен развернулся в кресле к дивану за спиной, ожидая увидеть соседа по комнате, но с досадой вспомнил, что тот сегодня в офисе. Канае сделал пол-оборота в кресле, как кто-то с силой отвернул его от стола.  
Теплая твердая рука легла на его плечо. Архангел в белой рясе с четырьмя крыльями, склонился над Канае. Руки его с родительской любовью касались волос и лица, лаская как котёнка. Чувство необыкновенного спокойствия и доверия захлестнуло с головой.  
\- Канае  
\- да - едва шевеля губами произнес он.  
\- ты был, когда один из нас. - убирая руки - ты был ангелом.  
Канае сосредоточенно рассматривала лицо гостя, ни секунды, не сомневаясь в словах существа.  
\- был  
Архангел мягко улыбнулся, вновь касаясь рук Канае.  
\- ты можешь вновь вознестись, обретя крылья.  
Парень почувствовал, как ему вложили в ладони небольшой предмет, чуть меньше его кулака.  
\- как? - он неожиданно для себя спросил не то, что хотел.  
\- ты должен восстановить справедливость.  
Ощущение несправедливость всегда казалось парню чем-то крайне неприятным, от чего нужно избавиться, а слова существа казались бесспорно правильными. Канае завороженно смотрит на лицо архангела, пытаясь на ощупь понять, что в его руках. Ощущая интерес собеседника к предмету, существо перешло к объяснению.  
\- то, что ты держишь в руках - сильнейший яд, что способен извести демона, лишившего тебя крыльев.  
\- но что я должен с этим делать?  
Архангел раскрыл свои ладони, давая взглянуть на яд. Совершенно обыкновенная перечница, что стоит у них с Кузухой на кухне. Канае в недоумении потряс стеклянную баночку. Сдвинув верхушку, открылись отверстия, и серая лёгким облачком осело на пальцах.  
\- ты должен скормить это демону.  
\- я не понимаю.  
\- правитель земель демонов, в обличии вампира подобрался к тебе слишком близко. Он обманул тебя, лишив жизни и крыльев, навечно сделав смертным рабом. И имя ему - Александр Лагуза.  
Канае выронил перечницу из рук, но та повисла в воздухе, возвращаясь в руки.  
\- я не могу.  
\- можешь. Я в тебя верю.  
\- как вы не понимаете! Он мой … друг - язык словно онемели. Архангел нахмурился, внимательно смотря в испуганные голубые глазки, что вот-вот застилят слезы.  
\- чары демона сильны, но ты должен выстоять.  
\- я не смогу - опуская голову вниз, утирая выступившую влагу.  
Рука Архангела вновь коснулась лица Канае, и лёгкий поцелуй остался на макушке.  
\- ты справишься. Я всегда буду рядом, чтобы помочь.  
Канае кивнул. Фигура в рясе исчезла в свете. За спиной раздались знакомые звуки игры, словно ничего этого не было. Парень охотно бы поверил, что ему это причудилось если бы не перечница, стоявшая прямо перед экраном. Желание играть пропало напрочь.

Кузуха скоро вернётся с работы, да и сам Канае отметил, как сильно он проголодался с утра. Готовя карри, он вновь увидел знакомую перечницу, что стояла на стойке со специями. Шатен с опаской дотронулся до неё, словно та могла его обжечь. Ничего. Простая перечница с серой блестящей пылью. Канае отвернул верхушку макая палец в смесь. Слегка шуршит по пальцам, ничем не пахнет и на вкус абсолютно пресная, словно мука. Он сам не понял как разок наклонил над кастрюлей смесь, и тут же одернул руку, пряча перечницу поглубже в шкаф.  
Соус никак не изменился, словно у Канае разыгралось воображение. Тот с подозрением заглянул в шкаф. На месте — значит не воображение. К этому моменту пришел Кузуха, занося на кухню магазинный пакет, а в нем: пачку чая, печенье и рис.  
\- вроде больше ничего не просил - выгружая покупки на стол, пряча всё на свои места. Когда вампир потянулся к заветному шкафу, Канае в ужасе схватил его. - Канае? Что-то случилось? - оглядывая шатена, мельком бросая взгляд на крепления шкафа.  
\- всё хорошо, правда.  
\- ты чего-то испугался.  
\- а да. Я подумал ты обожжёшься. - отодвигаясь от плиты - я готовлю карии.  
Кузуха выдохнул, кладя коробку чая на стол.  
\- ты напугал меня. - заключая шатена в объятиях. - я пойду переоденусь, лады?  
\- да, иди, конечно.  
Парень с опаской косится на карри, зачерпывая порцию. “ может не стоит рисковать?” - проносится в мыслях шатена.  
\- Тебе помочь? - спросил блондин, подходя к плите. Канае наливает бульон, продолжая думать над тем: “а может вылить всё?”  
Керамические ручки быстро нагрелись, отчего шатен чуть не выронил её. Кузуха перехватил тарелку ставя её на стол.  
\- ты сегодня сам не свой. - приглашая Канае присесть за стол, пока блондин сам закончит с разливом и столовыми приборами - что-то случилось пока меня не было?  
Канае мялся сказать о визите высших сил. Кузуха мог не понять, ведь шатен был закоренелым атеистом. И даже сейчас изо всех сил старается объяснить себя, что всё происходящее просто вымысел и плохая память. Кузуха приступил к трапезе, не желая давить на друга. Шатен внезапно осознал, что так ничего не предпринял.  
\- ты как?  
\- я? - удивлённо произнес вампир, озираясь по сторонам. - я в полном порядке. Кстати, о карри... - выдерживая паузу.  
\- что?  
\- оно бесподобно.  
\- я тебя - злобно жмурясь - убить готов. Королева драмы. Я подумал, что... А забей.  
Вампир рассмеялся: “ узнаю старого Канае”

После ужина шатен достал с полки проклятую перечницу, рассматривая её со всех сторон. “может я купил и забыл". Отвернув крышечку, Канае осторожно поднёс к лицу принюхиваясь, может так получится понять, что здесь. Запаха нет, а поднеся совсем близко к носу, расчихался. Так и не догадавшись что это может быть, решил рассмотреть все возможные варианты.  
“Допустим это ‘дар’ архангела. Что если я правда стану ангелом. Да и Кузуха похвалил карри. Может это обычный усилитель вкуса? Не помню, чтобы я его покупал. В любом случае что-то должно произойти, когда перечница закончится"

День за днём Канае осторожно добавляет ‘приправу’, отмечая, что та, практически не убавляется. Решение пришло само - чуть-чуть увеличить дозу. Перечницу слишком медленно расходуется, да и Кузуха ничего нового не замечает.  
Готовя соус, Канае добавил целую чайную ложку, тщательно перемешивая наваристый бульон. Рисовая лапша размокает, приобретая золотистый оттенок. Парень разливает по мискам соус, чтобы быстрее остыл. Лёгкий пар кружиться над тарелкой. Кузуха охотно пробует блюдо, тут же поперхнувшись. Шатен поднялся с места, но блондин махнул рукой.  
\- ты чего спешишь? Соус ещё не остыл.  
\- да он не горячий - набирая себе стакан воды. - очень остро.  
-ой. - Канае стал перебирать ингредиенты, пока не вспомнил о приправе. - прости, слегка перестарался.  
\- ничего страшного - тут же успокаивая друга.  
\- я решил последовать совету подписчиков.  
\- какому ещё совету.  
\- осень на дворе.  
\- так  
\- а мы всё время в офис из офиса с репетицией песни. И я подумал, что было бы неплохо, если мы сможем избежать простуды. Скоро турнир в Апекс. Да и подписчики засыпали меня народными средствами от кашля и простуды.  
\- понял. Ну раз столь благородная цель, то этот ужин съем. Но в следующий раз, может я сам буду добавлять.  
\- без проблем. - шатен встал, доставая ту самую перечницу. — вот.  
Кузуха покрутил в руках и поставил.  
\- а что в ней?  
\- перец с чесноком. - и тут Канае уставился на вампира - ты ведь говорил, что чеснок тебе не страшен.  
\- конечно же не страшен - складывая руки на груди. - я же не какой-нибудь третьесортный вампир, чтобы бояться таких глупостей.  
Шатен усмехнулся, зачерпнув побольше бульона. На удивление соус получился совершенно пресным. Кузуха заметил изменения в лице шатена.  
\- Канае?  
\- ты прав, переборщил. Выльем?  
\- нет. Всё не так плохо, просто непривычно. - зачерпывая бульон.  
\- да, немного.

Совсем скоро архангел вновь явился к Канае, застав за записью клипа. Монтажёр, как и вся студия мгновенно замерли, словно существо нажало кнопку ‘стоп’.  
— это всего лишь фантазия. - бубнил себя под нос, внимательно следя за фигурой в белой рясе. Четыре крыла разгибаются, заполняя собой все пространство, закрыв выход.  
\- меня огорчило твоё неверие, Канае.  
Архангел подошёл вплотную, кладя свою широкую ладонь на худенькое плечико. На секунду показалось, что рука существа настолько тяжела, что сломала его кости, вот только боли нет, только тяжесть.  
\- этот век принадлежит дьяволу. Люди перестали верить. Но ты - вдавливая паренька в кресло - ты ангел, пусть и павший.  
Архангел отпустил Канае, развернувшись к нему спиной. Белые крылья сложились за спиной, и только парочка маховых перьев коснулось спинки стула монтажёра.  
— это не твоя вина. Живя столько лет среди людей, ты не мог поступить иначе.  
Страх что минуту назад сковал дыхание словно змей, отступил, давая Канае вдохнуть полной грудью.  
\- ты не должен принимать яд, что я тебе дал.  
Сердце закололо в новом приступе удушающего страха.  
\- я не говорил тебе, считая, что ты сам поймёшь, но видимо у нас произошло недопонимание.  
Архангел повернулся к Канае.  
\- Весь яд должен достаться демону. Всё до последней крошки. Ты меня понял.  
Шатен поджал губы робко кивнув. Яркая вспышка ослепила парня. Звуки ожившего офиса донеслись до Канае, знаменуя уход существа.  
\- Канае-сан, вы чем-то расстроены?  
\- а? Что? Нет. Конечно нет. Прости, я отвлёкся. О чем мы говорили?  
Монтажёр окинул взъерошенного втубера взглядом, вернувшись к работе.  
\- последний куплет надо перепеть.  
\- д-да, я попробую.

Теперь перец добавляется непосредственно перед отдачей, что парой бывает трудно. Добавив в тарелку рамёне Кузухи с пол-ложки вспомнив, что целая чайная ложка было слишком много.  
За трапезой вампир все время смотрел на Канае, словно студент перед сессией, будто пристальное внимание улучшит результаты тестов. Шатен был слишком подавлен, чтобы заметить повышенный интерес. Закончив с едой, Канае вернулся к игре, наматывая скилл в игре.  
Пришла очередь вампира мыть посуду. Блондин, незаметно слил бульон в раковину. Включив фронтальную камеру, Кузуха осмотрел дёсны, из которых сочилась кровь. Теория была только одна, и она безумно не нравилась вампиру.  
Закончив с тарелками, Кузуха залез в шкаф, достав ту самую перечницу. Сдвинув верхушку, он коснулся смеси подушечками пальцев, тут же получив ожоги.

Вампир всё понял. Накинув куртку на плечи, и сменив тапочки на кеды он вышел прогуляться, ничего не сказав Канае.  
Он не спешил идти домой, ища повод задержаться на свежем воздухе побольше. Кузуха чувствовал себя преданным. Словно его, как щенка выбросили зa нeнaдoбнocтью. Горький привкус собственной крови вызывает голод. Хочется выть от несправедливости. Хочется чуточку жалости, хоть глоточек успокоения. Плюхнувшись на лавочке в глубине парка, он вытянул ватные ноги и запрокинул голову, давай ветру скользить по оголенной шее, остужая кожу. Редкий прохожий бросал на парня косой взгляд. Уличный кот решил составить вампиру компанию. Черный кот с белыми лапкам и пузом забирался на лавочку, старательно мурлыкает. Блондин поднял кота, прижимая к себе. Мохнатый был не против, потиревшись об оголенную шею вампира. Мокрый след от кошачьего носа заставил поморщится.  
\- хочешь есть, котик?  
Не ожидая ответа, Кузуха встал с лавочки, разминая ноги. Он подозвал кота с собой, до ближайшей магазина, купив пакетик корма, а сам направился в кафе, уже за кормом для себя. Решив хоть чуточку улучшить состояние Кузуха заказывает коктейль, с надеждой, что тот поднимет настроение, как это обычно происходило. Смочив горло сладким коктейлем, парень позволил себе расслабиться, насладившись клубничным вкусом. “Может Канае попросту не знал, что это серебро. Он ведь не я, чтобы ощутить жжение. Да, так оно и было, купил через интернет, сильно не вчитываясь". Начинает вечереть. Тонкая кожаная куртка перестала греть. Пора возвращаться домой. “Канае небось его уже обыскался”  
Тихо отомкнул дверь, прислушавшись к звукам из комнаты. Чей-то незнакомый голос приказным тоном произнес: “если ты хочешь вернуться в рай и получить крылья, тебе надо заставить его съесть всё”.  
“значит он знал”- пронеслось в голове. Где-то в душе он хотел бежать, напиться до помрачения рассудка и никогда больше не видеть Канае. Никогда. И он даже знает как.  
Не раздеваясь прям на кухню к шкафу, где стоит злосчастная перечница. Непослушные пальца не в силах содрать крышку с банки. Вся кожа покрылась волдырями, а глаза застилает обида. Верхушка сдвинулась, открывая маленькие дырочки. Тряся перечницу над недопитым коктейлем, матерясь что смесь сыпется плохо, застревая. Терпения хватило не на много. Покрыв коктейль с горкой, Кузуха всколыхнул стаканчик. Серо-розовая жижа блестит в стакане. Дрожащими руками он подносит стакан к губам.

· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·

Стоило фигуре архангел раствориться в свете. Как перед Канае явился некто, смутно напоминавший его самого. Черная грива - словно волосы собрана в хвост, с точностью до наоборот, а сверху два кошачьих уха. Огромные янтарные радужками, разделенные вертикальным зрачком.  
\- а теперь подумай получше - заявил неведомо кто. - Лото, приятно познакомиться. - Кладя на грудь руку, в белых перчатках с открытыми пальцами.  
\- сначала архангел, теперь плюшевый кот, кто следующий? - в недоумении возразил Канае, чувствуя себя ужом на сковородке. С одной стороны архангел бдит его деяния, с другой стороны теплые чувства к Кузухе рассыпаются в прах, и он прекрасно понимает свою вину.  
\- Канае, остановись. Ты пожалеешь.  
\- пожалею о чем? - явно не желая общаться с котом.  
\- что так поступил!  
\- может ты будешь чётче говорить, что тебе надо. Я вообще-то занят.  
\- ты очень сильно пожалеешь, если продолжишь кормить вампира этой штукой. - тряся перечницу перед лицом шатена.  
\- я всё рассчитал.  
— вот прям всё?  
\- да. А теперь отстань.  
Лото вздохнул, щёлкая пальцами.  
\- а это просчитал?  
Комната Канае сменилась на бескрайнее кладбище.  
\- где мы?  
Лото сложил руки на могильный камень, стряхивая хвостом пыль с гранита. Под слоем грязи имя -“Кузуха” и дата на месяц вперёд.  
\- этого быть не может! Ты всё врешь.  
Лото раздражённо фыркнул, обойдя камень, попутно поправил засохший цветок. Неожиданно на дорожке в сторону могильной плиты еле плетется горем убитый Канае, кутаясь в кофту. Дойдя до надгробья, садится на землю лбом упираясь в мрамор. “прости меня, прошу” - едва шевеля губами произнес он.  
\- все ещё не веришь? - спросил кот.  
Канае из пришлого жестом показывает на себя.  
\- он нас не слышит и не видит. Можешь смело говорить.  
Канае рассматривает свою голубую кофту, словно впервые её надел. Расстегивая и застегивая бегунок на манжете.  
\- понятно, нечего сказать, да.  
\- перца хватит еще на полгода минимум.  
\- ну да, конечно. - возмутился кот - прям на полгода по чайной ложке. Ставлю что через неделю кончится. - взглядом косясь на дату.  
\- пол чайной ложки.  
Кот закатил глаза, выставив два пальца.  
\- Хорошо, две недели.  
\- он не умрет. - возразил Канае. - пол-ложки он даже не заметил.  
\- заметил  
\- он бы мне сказал!  
\- прямо как ты сказал ему, что тебе наговорил тот крылатый.  
Канае прикусил губу.  
\- да кто ты вообще такой, чтобы лезть в наши дела?!  
\- я демон. Такой же низкоранговый как ты, когда был ангелом.  
— значит архангел не соврал. Я действительно был ангелом.  
\- спустись с небес на землю. Канае, о чем мы до этого говорили!? - разозлился кот, хватая того за грудки.  
\- об этом мы с тобой говорили - с силой волоча шатена к могиле, не давая вырваться из цепких лап. - об этом!  
\- верни меня домой. - сказал он, не поднимая головы.  
Лото отпустил его, раздосадовано пнув камушек на тропинке.  
\- сначала ещё в одно место.  
Канае не успел спросить, как кот щёлкнул пальцами, переместив их в госпиталь.  
\- какое... - вопрос сам по себе отпал.  
Парень недоверчиво оглянулся, замечая себя под палатой.  
\- ну что, заглянем? - указывая когтем на дверь в палату.  
Канае расправил плечи и кивнул. Кот повернул ручку толкая дверь.  
Куча трубочек и проводов облепливают измученное тело блондина. Аппарат искусственного дыхания жалобно сдувается и вновь надувается, пропуская кислород по трубочкам в носу. Впалый живот очерчивает торчащий рёбра.  
\- как думаешь, он не заметил?  
Кот слегка касается одеяла, чтобы подтянуть чуть выше, но замечает очередную трубку, решая оставить всё как есть. Канае замечает прикрепленный отчёт, но из медицинских терминов совершенно ничего не понимает, только смотря на дату поступления.  
\- что если ты мне врёшь?  
\- опять вру?  
\- это всё иллюзии, чтобы я отказался от своей цели...  
Лото уставился на него. Канае ещё что-то говорил, но кот буквально вытолкнул того за дверь молча стоя в двери. Его зрачки сузились до тонкой ниточки, а розовые коготки удлинились, царапают дверной косяк. Шерсть на макушке вздыбилась, словно начёсом.  
Рядом раздался вой. Канае в черной кофте ранят слезы на пол. Среди пустого коридора больницы, где совершенно никого лишь тусклый свет и пост медсестры в другом конце. В тишине слышны едва сдерживаемые рыдания и хлюпанье. Плечи парня дрожат, а пальцы впиваются в локти. "Это моя вина. Прошу тебя, Кузу, только держись. Я знаю что ты... Ты сильный " - вновь срываясь в плач, утирая рукавом слезы " я в тебя верю... Мы все тебя ждём здесь… пожалуйста... Я умоляю не уходи…". Парень словно не способен повернуться в сторону палаты, то и дело отворачиваясь от двери. Зарывается пальцами в волосы, и с силой оттягивает их, делая себе ещё больнее.  
\- насмотрелся?  
\- заканчивай демон. - не смотря на Лото. Тот очередной раз щёлкает пальцами, вернув Канае домой. Шатен выдыхает идя в свою комнату, но тут же вновь встречает себя в эфире. Звуки Апекса доносятся сквозь наушники. В коридоре защелкивается дверь. Лото складывает руки в замок, демонстрируя раскрытую ладонь. Затем загнул один палец, потом ещё и ещё. Раздается звон разбитой посуды, а за ней лединящий кровь крик. Парень, матерясь сбрасывает наушники спеша на шум.  
\- Кузуха!? - он дёргает ручку, но та заперта. - Кузуха открой! - бьёт дверь раскрытой ладонью, все сильнее дергая ручку. - Кузуха, что с тобой?  
Крик затихает под стук. Канае бросается на кухню, возвращаясь с ножом.  
Лото молча стоит, наблюдая за парнем в голубой кофте.  
\- не хочешь посмотреть дату?  
Канае мальком заглянул на экран, по привычке заглядывая в чат. Сегодняшнее число. Чат предлагает любую помощь. Кто-то из ниджисанджи отписался что вызвал скорую.  
\- ну как?  
\- мы можем открыть дверь? - желая помочь своей копии.  
\- в этом нет необходимости. - кот подходит в плотную к Канае, заслоняя собой вход. Из-под двери вытекает красная жидкость, расползаясь по полу. Канае смог сломать замок. Дверь распахивается. Кот щёлкает пальцами.  
\- это ты тоже рассчитал?  
Губы Канае дрожат, а слезы застилают глаза.  
\- убирайся прочь.  
\- неужели ты ничего не понял?  
\- Я СКАЗАЛ ПРОЧЬ!  
Лото вновь сжал пальцы для щелчка, но тут же передумал, разводя руки в стороны.  
\- я пытался, а ты не захотел слушать. - тихо произнес кот, исчезая из виду.

· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·

Из неоткуда появляется рука в перчатках с открытыми пальца, накрыв стакан. Кузуха тяжело выдохнул, опуская стакан на стол.  
\- я Лото.  
\- я в курсе - сухо ответил вампир.  
Кот отпустил голову, выйдя из-за спины Кузухи.  
\- тебе будет плохо.  
\- я знаю.  
\- я могу как-нибудь тебя убедить не пить это? - ушки кота сложилось.  
\- не думаю.  
\- дай мне хоть шанс! Разве я когда-нибудь тебя подводил?  
\- ты - смерив кота тяжёлым взглядом. - никогда.  
Вампир сел за стол не сводя глаз со стакана. Кот сдвинул стул, усаживаясь рядом.  
\- может я могу...  
\- нет.  
Лото вздохнул, забирая себе стакан, заглядывая внутрь. Тонкий палец гуляет по этикетке на стакане, пока не касается серебряной пыли, осевшей на стакане. Лото не отдергивает руку, дуя на палец и слюнявя обожжённую подушечку.  
\- водой промой. - безучастно говорит вампир, думая, как спровадить кота.  
\- я знаю! - подскакивая к блондину. - разреши мне одну вещь, и я отстану. Честное кошачье.  
\- валяй.  
Кот щёлкнул пальцами, совсем забыв про ожог. Кухня сменилась утренней дымкой на поле. Холодный сквозь скользит над могильными камнями, возвышающимися над землёй.  
\- если ты хотел показать мне мою могилу, то...  
\- тише! - притаиваясь за изваянием. - слушай. - поднимая ухо.  
Кузуха присел на корточки рядом, заглядывая назад. Знакомая фигура вдали. Канае. Белая одежда измята. Черные штаны все в грязи.  
\- что мы здесь делаем? - едва шевеля губами произнес Кузуха.  
\- смотри внимательно.  
Канае расправляет крылья, ведя руками до сгиба на спине. Пальцы впиваются в крылья и с силой дёргают крыло вперёд. Вскрик сменился на тихое рыдания. Повреждённое крыло повисло, дергаясь за спиной. Парень упал на колени плача, утирая слезы белым рукавом. Нащупав что-то на земле, он поднялся на дрожащих ногах. Вновь схватившись рукой за травмированное крыло. В другой руке топорик для мяса. Вампир отталкивает кота, вставая на ноги. Сталь врезается в крыло. Капли крови орошают землю. Канае выдергивает из плоти топор, вновь нанося удар за ударом. Кузуха окаменел. Крыло висит лишь на коже. Он с остервенением оголяет обрубок.  
Лото хватает вампира за руку.  
\- ты не можешь вмешаться.  
\- могу. - выдвигая руку.  
Канае принимается за второе крыло. Кузуха ловит руку ангела, но та проходит насквозь. Он вздрогнул словно капли крови попадут на него. Рядом появился Лото обращаясь к шатену.  
\- прекрати. Я не могу его вернуть.  
Канае падает ниц перед котом.  
\- я готов отдать тебе всё. Всё что у меня есть. Забери мои крылья … и нимб - топор в дрожащих руках Канае коснулся шеи - и жизнь.  
\- он мёртв! - воскликнул кот - твоя смесь убила его сущность. Я не смогу спуститься в ад. ЕГО ТАМ НЕТ. ТЫ ПОНИМАЕШЬ!?  
Топор опускается на земле.  
\- молю... тебя...  
Кузуха вышел из оцепления.  
\- Лото, прекрати.  
Кот идет за спину Канае, берясь за руку Кузуху.  
\- я сделал все что мог, Канае.  
Вновь щёлкая пальцами, перемещая вновь на кухню.  
\- я могу тебе показать ещё что-нибудь.  
Кузуха схватил стакан. Лото опустил голову. Коктейль полетел в раковину. Кот удивлённо проводил вампира.  
\- я смог?  
\- да.  
Тут в кухню входит Канае, поправляя голубую кофту.  
\- с возвращением… а где ты был?  
Кузуха молча вышел из кухни, оставляя шатена. Лото вовремя улизнул, не попадясь Канае на глаза.

Шатен замечает перечницу на столе, хлопая себя по лбу.  
" Я забыл её на столе" - убирая на полку. "Осталось половина. Потерпи немного Кузу, как только она закончится, всё наладится. Я обещаю."  
Канае зашёл в спальню Кузухи. Вампир улёгся спать, забирая себе подушку-кота.  
\- ты уже спишь?  
\- вали отсюда.  
\- а Лото?  
\- сегодня он мой.  
Шатен сел на край кровати, опуская голову.  
\- я тебя чем-то обидел?  
Кузуха подскочил с кровати отворачиваясь на шатена. Блондин уставился на друга.  
\- ты правда не понимаешь?  
Канае повернул голову на бок.  
\- я не хочу портить с тобой отношения.  
Кузуха накрылся одеялом с головой, отворачиваясь к стенке. Шатен нежно провёл по одеялу и вышел из комнаты.  
\- сладких снов, Ку-чан.

· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·

Кузуха вновь заметил знакомый блеск в тарелке. Тяжело выдохнул, отодвинув миску.  
\- я не голоден.  
Живот предательски завыл.  
\- обманщик.  
\- я в Апекс, присоединяйся.  
\- а завтрак?  
\- потом.  
Вампир перешёл на лапшу быстрого приготовления, понимая, что приготовить что-нибудь ещё он попросту не умеет.  
Шатен был раздражён. Кузуха практически не ел, и стал хуже играть, что сказывалось на турнире. Не выдержав проигрыша, Канае ляпнул гадость, не подумав, насколько обидел блондина. Кузуха тут же завершил стрим, отправляясь спать. Турнир закончился, а конфликт остался. Руки опускаются. Блондин бесконечно устал, засыпая онлайн. Теперь вампир выбирает покемонов и бейсбол, чтобы не пересечься с напарником.  
Решив загладить свою вину, Канае купил коктейль, не забыв ‘добавку’. Долго стучал в дверь, а когда дверь открылась, шатен не узнал друга.  
Исхудавший Кузуха стоял уперевшись о косяк. Канае чуть не выронил коктейль. Шатен дотронулся до мешковатой одежды, не веря своим глазам. Он выглядит невероятно болезненно.  
\- ты что-то хотел?  
\- да - протягивая стаканчик — вот.  
Кузуху поймали в объятия.  
\- ты чего?  
Воспоминания всплыли в памяти. На секунду показалось что за спиной Кузухи проскочил Лото в своем человечком обличии. Уже на днях закончилась перечница и Канае облегчённо выдохнул, отправляя банку в мусорный контейнер. Стоило той удариться о дно, как на плечо Канае опустилась рука Архангела.  
\- ты хорошо потрудился.  
Шатен хотел возразить, но слова словно застряли в горло.  
\- но демон оказался сильнее.  
Существо создало вновь такую же банку, вложив в ладонь Канае и зажав его пальцы. Шатен пытался разжать пальцы, он те ему не подвластны.  
\- демон должен принять всё.  
Архангел наклонился к лицу Канае.  
\- ты у цели. Осталось совсем немного.  
Свет исчез. А банка осталась. Шатен со злости распахнул окно, выбрасывая злосчастную банку вниз. Блондин слышал Архангела. Вампир поднялся с кровати. Канае зашёл к себе возвращаясь в игру, лишь бы отвлечься от всего. Стоило шатену скрыться за дверью, как Кузуха пробрался в кухню, замечая ту самую полную перечницу прямо на столе. Слабые пальцы соскальзывают с крышки, так и не открыв. Сверху легла знакомая когтистая рука.  
\- Лото.  
\- да - грустно выдохнул кот, забирая перечницу в руки.  
\- пойми меня. Я больше так не могу. - вампир оступился чуть не упал. Но кошачьи руки подхватили его.  
\- я знаю.- опустив голову, не расцепляя рук.  
\- и всё равно пришел меня переубедить.  
\- нет  
Кот нехотя отстранился. Когтистые лапки легко справились с крышкой. Кузуха в недоумении посмотрел на кота, тихо произнеся: " спасибо"  
\- я хочу облегчить твой... твою смерть.  
Кузуха понимающе закивал.  
\- давай.  
Кот отодвинул от края перечницу и тут же подскочил к шкафу. Выудив самую большую чашку. Он поставил её на стол, а рядом какао. Кузуха покрутил кружку в руках, выдавливая из себя: "иронично".  
Лото из чувства что что-то упустил, прекратил поиски пристально уставившись на чашку.  
\- что с ней не так?  
— это подарок от продюсера, когда мы стали дуэтом.  
\- найти другую?  
\- нет. - отставляя чашку на стол.  
Кузуха высыпал всю перечницу, и уже собрался засыпать в рот.  
\- стой. Мы и полплана не прошли.  
\- а какой план?  
Лото выпрямился и как докладчик и строевой походкой стал ходить взад перед по кухне.  
\- сначала одинаково отмерить какао к ‘перцу’- ловя слово перец в воздушные кавычки.  
\- а затем?  
\- ванна.  
\- зачем?  
Кот развёл руки: "не так больно". Вампир повторил жест за демоном добавляя:" убедил"  
Насыпав в перечницу какао, он высыпал содержимое в чашку к смеси.  
\- чайник забыл поставить.  
\- я думал так съесть.  
\- не вариант.  
Еще 5 минут и адский коктейль был готов.  
\- теперь в ванну?  
\- да.  
Кузуха поставил чашку на стиралку, закрыв за собой дверь. Лото уселся на бортик ванной. Затыкая пробку. Отвернул кран набирая едва тёплую воду.  
\- сними кофту.  
Забравшись в воду чуть выше щиколотки.  
\- холодно.  
\- так надо. - Лото прикусил губу опускаясь под струю воды. - я правда сделал всё что мог. Кто как не ты знает, что я всего лишь наблюдатель.  
\- я благодарен тебе.  
Кузуха осторожно коснулся кота, гладя за ушком. Посиневшие от холода губы вытянулись в мягкую улыбку.  
\- пора приступить к заключительной части плана.  
Лото тяжело выдохнул, достав чашку.  
\- точно уверен?  
Кузуха заглянул в чашку и вновь поднял голову.  
\- уверен.  
\- пей залпом. Другого шанса не будет.  
Кузуха медленно вдохнул и выдохнул за раз осушив чашку до дна. Горячий какао смочил многострадальное горло. Сладостный вкус сменился на разъедающее жжение. Температура резко подскочила, а пальцы разжались. Лото помог вампиру лечь, включая ледяной душ на полную. Кузуха хватается за бортик, пытаясь встать, но демон перехватывает руку, шепча успокаивающие мантры. Пальцы сжимаются крепко-крепко, что кот немного морщится, но руку не выдергивает. Гладя свободной по седым волосам. Запах какао и боли заполняет пространство вокруг. Пальцы ослабли, а веки закрылись. “пора уходить". Разминая ноги Лото последний раз посмотрел на вампира.  
\- прощай, Александр Лагуза.  
Кот осторожно отпер замок и исчез.

· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·

Душ монотонно шумит на фоне игры. Пять минут, десять — это показалось бесконечностью, Чат неустанно интересуется не лопнула ли труба или как зовут его девушку. А затем и зов природы дал о себе знать. Канае выключил микрофон, выйдя в меню игры.  
Зайдя на кухню после туалета, чтобы вымыть руки, шатен заметил перечницу. Парень заглянул в бак, там пустая банка и на столе. Канае в ужасе бросился в ванную. Ручка поддалась сразу же.  
В ванной, по грудь в воде Кузуха. Ледяной душ бьёт ему в лицо, но тот никак не реагирует. Шатен выключил воду, поднимая напарника под руки.  
\- Кузуха проснись. - тряся за плечи. Не смотря на неимоверно холодную воду, кожа теплая, тут же нагревается.  
Канае щепал парня за кожу и хлопал по лицу. Реакции нет. Шатен выскочил из ванны хватаясь за телефон на столе. Вернувшись в ванну, парень не заметил чашку под ногой и пнул ее. Картина произошедшего вырисовывалась в подсознании.  
\- нет. Нет- нет. Быть не может. Кузуха, только не говори, что ты сам... - ноги внезапно обмякли словно макаронины.  
\- зачем, Кузу - паника удушает шатена не давая выдохнуть - зачем ты это сделал?!  
Он вынул пробку и вытащил парня из ванны. Податливое теле не реагирует на манипуляции: пальцы на корень языка или пощечины наотмашь. Канае вновь набирает скорую.  
Парень прибыл в больницу вслед за Кузухой. Медсестра, апеллируя терминами, из которых Канае понял лишь: аллергия на серебро, которого слишком много, критическое состояние, реанимация и кома.  
“я же все рассчитал”. Игрушка в руках Канае чуть ли не трещит по швам.  
\- почему ты сразу не сказал, что будет так?  
Гнев сменился слабостью, и подушка выпала на пол. Плечи задрожали.  
\- ты ведь показал мне этот исход, а я... А я не понял. Я даже подумать не мог что даты не совпадут.  
Шатен утер слёзы подняв игрушку-кота с пола.  
— Это моя вина. Если бы я только послушал тебя, Лото.  
Внезапно ночной коридор озарила вспышка света. Сразу несколько архангелов окружили его. Осознание ударило в виски. Парень сорвался с места, расталкивая преграду из белоснежных перьев.  
На кровати лежит Кузуха, точно так же как тогда. Белая сухая кожа быстро остывает. Монитор рисует длинную ровную линию, и только звук словно из-под одеяла едва доносить до ушей Канае. Вслед за парнем вбегает дежурная медсестра, хлопая выключателем на стене. По коридору раздаются расторопные шаги. Чьи-то руки выталкивают Канае за дверь, усаживая вновь на лавочку.  
Вновь Архангелы дают о себе знать. Один касается спины и словно из его собственных рёбер, ему делают крылья. Боль сковала тело. Казалось, что даже сердце замёрзло. На голову водрузили полный диск, светящийся тусклым светом. Всё вокруг померкло, и лишь пищащий звук пульсометра врезается в сознание.  
Разбудили его под утро. На плечах красовался больничный плед, а рядом стоял продюсер, сжимая кипу бумаг.  
\- мои соболезнования, Канае. Жизнь бывает несправедливой... - мужчина опустился рядом на скамью.  
\- понимаешь, мы не в силах контролировать всё… его самоубийство не твоя вина.  
Шатен поднял тяжёлый взгляд. Ра языке вертелось" да что ты знаешь, старик".  
\- в любом случае это уже произошло и нам нужно с этим что-то делать.  
\- и что же? - выдавил из Канае, поправляя съехавший плед. От безучастного и лживого тона продюсера, становится невыносимо мерзко его слушать.  
\- ниджисанджи требует неразглашение тайны смерти твоего напарника - открывая свою толстую папку выискивая глазами лист - так вот. Распишись здесь. - тыкая пальцем в строчку, вложив до этого ручку в руку. Кривая подписать вышла из-под пера.  
\- и ещё кое-что.  
\- что?  
\- придержи с озвучиванием смерти. Зрители не готовы так скоро прощаться с Кузухой. Мы должны их отвлечь. Пускай они привыкнут к другим, а потом мы сообщим им эту весть.  
\- вы правда думаете, что люди за пару дней забудут о нем?  
\- не сразу, конечно, но да...  
\- уходите.  
\- ты должен подписать ещё один бланк.  
\- не буду  
\- тогда ты отстранён на месяц от работы.  
\- ну пожалуйста.  
Диалог его сильно вымотал. Все вокруг казалось длинным мерзким сном, что обернулся кошмаром. Нереальности происходящему прибавлял болтающийся нимб над головой, что, по-видимому, никто кроме него не видел.  
Все обязательства по похоронам взяла на себя организация. Было лишь пару коллег, но всё словно сговорившись шли приносить свои утешения. Шатен, уже не скрывая послал коллег куда подальше. Стоило всем разойтись, как знакомый демон с цветочком в руках плюхнулся рядом на рыхлую землю, подбирая лапки под себя.  
\- поздравляю.  
\- замолчи. - тихо произнес Канае.  
\- Теперь ты обладатель крыльев.  
\- заткнись.  
\- цель достигнута, ура  
\- я сказал заткнись! - хватая кота за шею, и душа его со всей мочи.  
\- а плачешь ты чего? Крылышки жмут?  
\- ты ублюдок. Какого черта ты с самого начала не сказал, что так всё будет.  
\- а я и не знал, как всё будет.  
Руки Канае ослабили давай коту выдохнуть.  
\- я ведь всего лишь наблюдатель. Я знал лишь то, что произойдет если я не вмешаюсь. А я, как ты понял, вмешался.  
\- чтобы было если …  
\- ты бы не выдержал. Это факт не спорь.  
Шатен посмотрел на кота, и кротко кивнул, закуривая сигарету.  
\- он умирал мучительно долго. Целый год его лечили то от рака. Но знаешь что.  
\- м?  
\- он не догадался что это был ты.  
Сигарета выпала из его рук.  
\- тогда зачем?  
\- я хотел, чтобы Кузуха выжил, а не чтобы тебя совесть не мучала. - кот поднялся догадался с земли, отряхивая спину. - ты тогда с ума сошел. В рай вломился, архангела Гавриила ранил.  
От абсурдности слов кисло улыбнулся, туша тлеющий бычок.  
\- но ты ведь показал мне не ту реальность, верно?  
\- только последние две.  
\- а были …  
\- да. Где ты с самого начала отказался от предложения.  
\- и что пошло не так?  
\- у Архангелов были другие планы. Что же мне пора. - поднимаясь в полный рост - дела не ждут.  
\- стой.  
\- чего ещё?  
\- ты ведь можешь изменить прошлое.  
\- э не, это реальность останется неизменной.  
\- да брось, чего тебе стоит.  
\- много чего, знаешь ли.  
Канае срывает с головы нимб протягивая коту: "верни всё как было. Я сделаю всё что ты скажешь"  
Кот усмехнулся. Он выудил из подкладки пальто четыре нимба, запятнанных кровью.  
— Это будет мой пятый нимб от тебя.  
За каждое перемещение один.  
\- но их у тебя 4, а демонстраций 3.  
\- все честно, одна была для Кузу.  
\- и он согласился.  
\- в тот день он вылил чашку в мойку. Так что можешь сказать мне спасибо.  
\- ну спасибо, что не сказал обо всем.  
\- я лично тебе ничего не должен. И вообще, чтобы ты знал. Я был его приспешником, а не твоим. В мои обязанности не входит слушать твои обвинения и нытье. Мне надо было находить тебя после перерождения и всё!  
Кот отвернулся от парня делая шаг в сторону, как его тут же поймали за лапу.  
\- Лото стой.  
\- чего ещё?  
\- забери это. Только исправь прошлое. Молю тебя.  
\- ты до сих пор ничего не понял? Это уже 4 попытка что-то изменить. Это бесполезно, Канае. Бес-по-лез-но.  
\- тогда поговори с Кузухой. Один раз сработало.  
\- А ВТОРОЙ РАЗ НЕТ! - вызверился демон - я приходил к нему. Ты хоть представляешь какого это говорить с тем, кого предали. - на кошачьих глазах выступили слезы. - Хоть на секунду ты задумывался не только о себе? Да ты не видел как он страдал! Каково ему было с тобой. Он же всё понял ещё когда ты первый раз ‘переперчил’!  
\- Лото, я...  
\- да пошел ты. - выдернув лапу из ангельских рук.  
\- не уходи  
Демон щёлкнул пальцами, расстворяясь в воздухе. Нимб жжется в руках. В ту же самую минуту он словно в вакуум попал. Ни чувств, ни эмоции, только чертова боль от крыльев и ужасающие тяжёлого мерцающего диска.  
Канае словно окунули в ледяную прорубь. Дыхание перехватило. Невероятное чувство тоски прибило его к земле не давая дышать. Он один. Совсем один. Бессмертный ангел среди смертных людей. Он обречённый смотреть раз за разом за уходом на тот свет.

**Author's Note:**

> это конец. всё. проды не будет.  
> · · • • • ✤ • • • · ·  
> первый фанфик здесь, еще не разобрался где что.  
> Лото - демон, в кошачьем обличии.


End file.
